


Getting the Job Done

by innocentlies_archivist



Category: Jossverse RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-09
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentlies_archivist/pseuds/innocentlies_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-rimming sinks.  What else can I say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Innocent Lies](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Innocent_Lies). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Innocent Lies collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/innocentlies/profile).

Things were going slow as far as work, and Alex couldn’t believe Tony had managed to break the fucking bathroom sink. Where was he going to get the money for a plumber? And the money for a new sink... The landlord would take it out of his hide if he found out that Tony chipped a huge chunk out when he dropped his hammer on the bathroom counter while trying to rehang the mirror for Alex. So now, not only was his mirror still not hung, but his sink was beginning to resemble a crescent moon.

\- - -

Tony mentioned that he had a friend who plumbed between gigs and would be willing to work for half price. Fellow member of the acting rat race and all.

\- - -

Alex was just getting out of the *working* shower when he heard a banging at the door. Gripping his towel with both hands, he ran for the door, desperate to make sure the plumbing guy didn’t disappear and leave him in the lurch with no new sink and no cheap plumber.

“Hey, you must be the plumber. Uhh, don’t mind me, come in, come in.” Having to release one hand on the towel and turn the doorknob, the towel slipped and showed a whole lot more hipbone and abs than Alex intended.

 

“Yeah, thanks. You make a habit of answering the door for strangers like that? Cause a guy could definitely get used to that” The plumber eyed him up and down shamelessly, his eyes catching on the smidge of hair showing at the edge of the towel.

 _Well, Tony didn’t mention *that*_ Alex thought. “So, ah, you must be James. Tony didn’t say much about you, just that you had worked together a few times.

“Worked together? Is that what he called it?” James grumbled. He glanced around the place and then back at Alex’s face. “You sure you can afford me?”

The place was a little shabby, but Alex felt himself get a little riled between the man’s comment on his dwelling, and the implication that he and Tony might have been more than co-workers.

“I guess you’ll want to the see the bathroom. Follow me.”

“Not a problem, kid.”

Alex raised an eyebrow and turned to lead the way, but he still managed to see James giving smirk and staring intently in the direction of his ass. Feeling more than a little exposed, Alex moved into the tiny space that passed for a bathroom.

“I just need a new sink, no actual plumbing problems. Tony, butterfingers, managed to chip away half the sink every time he dropped his hammer. Not that there’s normally anything wrong with his fingers.” The last part slipped out before Alex could stop himself and he blushed furiously at the implication.

“Mhmm.” Was all James said quietly when he responded. He didn’t seem to mind the implication, nor was he really paying much attention to Alex. He appeared to be entirely intent on the sink situation.

“ ’S self-rimming.”

“Self- Pardon?”

“Self-rimming. The sink, you twit. Though...” Finally James looked at him again and gave him a leer of approval at the apparent direction of Alex’s thoughts. “How, uhh, were you planning on paying?” Alex had let James pass him as the came in, but now, James was backing him against the wall next to the door.

James was right next to him, and Alex hadn’t done a thing to push him away. It hadn’t escaped his notice just how good looking the plumber was. How was it possible this man was out of work. In an industry that bowed down to beautiful people, it seemed wrong that James had managed to fall through the cracks.

“Uhh, do you take credit cards?” Alex barely whispered as he felt James’ hand creeping up his thigh toward the top of the towel. Alex could see the two of them in the mirror, propped on the floor opposite them. God, James had a nice ass.

“Nope, do take, _other_ sorts of payment though,” he drawled, his tongue flicking out between his teeth and brushing close over Alex’s neck. “So...you and Tony, huh? Got himself a nice young thing, didn’t he. A tight piece of ass, just for him.” James’ voice was taunting him hotly next to his ear, still not really touching him, but making his temperature rise with each puff of air as he spoke.

“Seems like he didn’t go too far off the mark with you either.” Alex was barely breathing now, waiting for something to happen. The towel felt like it was getting thinner by the minute. James leaned infinitesimally closer and licked the curve of Alex’s ear and chuckled wickedly when Alex shuddered.

“Definitely not self-rimming.” James grabbed Alex’s hips and hauled him against him, and just as quickly let him go. “I’ll expect the other half of my payment when the job’s done,” he said and walked back out the door.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-rimming sinks. What else can I say?

Tony was in New York doing some show or another, or he had just finished one and was starting another, Alexis hadn’t had work in weeks, and the fucking _self-rimming_ sink *still* wasn’t fixed. 

 

The apartment was starting to look shabby, and he couldn’t be bothered to clean it, any more than he could be bothered to clean himself. He was sitting in an old, thrift-store purchased armchair (hideous red velveteen) shirtless, and wearing only jeans that had been worn more than several days in a row. He was probably rank, though the rest of the place didn’t smell great either, so even if the plumber had come, he probably wouldn’t be put off by Alexis alone. The bathroom was a least clean. For some reason he couldn’t seem to let that go. Never had been able to. The bathroom was just a place that *should* be clean. And James would be working in there so he shouldn’t have to deal with Alexis’s pigsty the *whole* time he was there. Who knew how long something like that would take...

 

The flake of a plumber had said he’d come by sometime this week, and it was already late on Friday afternoon. Still no sign of him, so figuring no plumber would make a call so late, he’d sat down to phone Tony on the East Coast knowing he’d be off tonight, and hopefully home. The long distance charges might break his bank, but Alexis needed to hear a friendly voice after yet another week of unemployment. The depression was getting to him, and the state of the apartment showed it. He knew he should do something about both, but he just couldn’t find the motivation. All he wanted right now was Tony’s voice on the line. 

 

The call started out normal, how are you, what’s new, that kind of thing, but Alexis couldn’t manage to hide the despondency in his tone, and Tony must have pick up on it, because in a heartbeat, Tony’s tone was low and soothing, attempting to talk about something other than work. That didn’t last long, but he tried.

 

“So, do you think you’ll be able to get up and running soon? There’s got to be something out there for you.”

 

Easily sidestepping Tony’s blunder back to work, Alexis responded, “Haven’t been _up_ in weeks Tony, not since that actor who’s a plumber in his day job, James, came by and practically got me off by whispering in my ear and talking about ‘self-rimming’ plumbing fixtures.”

 

“Oh, really? You liked James, then? He does good work, am I right? Fine ass on that man, really does himself a disservice by not letting his behind hang out of his trousers like a normal plumber. You’d like him to do more work for you, I dare say.” Tony let out a low chuckle, obviously enjoying where this was headed. 

 

Alexis thought about it for a moment and seeing the image in his mind of James on top of him in the mirror sent all his blood rushing south. “God, yes, Tony. That man felt like heaven. You...don’t mind then?” Alexis had only brought it up to tease, but Tony seemed to be taking it seriously.

“Mind?! You’ve got be joking. James doesn’t hit on just anyone. He may act like it, but if he’s got you in his sights then you really shouldn’t give up the opportunity. I may have made that mistake, but I got you so it all evens out. Besides, if I can’t be the one to be there, touching you, and hearing those lovely moans, then I’m glad it’s him doing the doing. Will he be coming back?”

 

“Yeah, he was supposed to come back this week, but he hasn’t stopped by, so I’ll have to call him again on Monday. Bastard, leaving me hanging like this.”

 

Tony snickered, “I’ll be that’s not the only thing he’s leaving high and dry. Were you planning on fucking him the minute he stepped in the door?” At that, James did walk through the door. Alexis had given him the spare key on the off chance Alexis would be out at an audition during the week. Alexis swallowed at the sweaty, dirty face in front of him, and the pictures running through his head. He motioned James in. “You still there?” 

 

“Ahh, yes, _Tony_. Thought someone was at the door but I must have been imagining things.” James had been looking wary and confused, but his face brightened and he mouthed the word _Tony?_ at Alexis. Then plopped down languidly into a chair across from Alexis legs spread wide, inviting further images into Alexis’s head. “What were you saying?”

 

Alexis softly pushed the button for speakerphone to let James hear Tony as well. “Wishful thinking, perhaps?” Tony teased. “I believe I was asking if you were going to fuck James the moment he walked in the door.” There was a pregnant pause and Alexis actually blushed. “Or was it going to be him fucking you, Alex? Letting him run those fine hands all over you and press you hard against the door. Making you pant like a bitch in heat?”

 

James shifted a little in his seat, but didn’t appear to be trying to leave. Alexis looked at the phone, and then darting a glance at James before staring hard at phone, and wishing a little that he hadn’t rushed into putting Tony on speakerphone he replied quietly, “Oh, I think he’d be fucking me first.”

 

“First? So you were planning on getting your fill of him, Alex? But if I remember correctly, he’ll be filling you rather well, I think. You’d like that wouldn’t you, Alex, his cock in your ass, stretching you wider and wider while he inches into you slower and slower. Or maybe you’d like him to be hard and fast, no mercy, hand tight on your hip, and holding your wrists above your head. Maybe he’d bite your shoulder, and lick up your neck and tug on your perfect earlobe. Have I managed to get you hot and bothered? Are you touching yourself yet?” Tony whispered the last sentence as if he was afraid to say it. But Tony and Alexis had done this before. It was how they managed when Tony was away. Tony knew how much Alexis loved dirty talk, and it got him off on the fact that he was getting Alexis off with it. He could just picture him...

 

Doing exactly what Alexis was going to do. In front of James. He hadn’t looked at him while Tony was talking, but once he couldn’t resist anymore and had finally placed his hand over his fly, he looked up. 

 

James was way ahead of him, and not nervous at all. He was staring at Alexis; hand fully down his jeans, steadily rubbing in and out. _Well, if we’re going to play we might as well play_. Alexis slowly, slowly lowered the zip on his jeans, letting James see inch by inch just how little he was wearing. When his cock sprang into view, they both let out a moan. James hand was moving a little faster, and his other was moving frantically to open his pants and gain better access.

 

“God, yes, Tony. I’m hard for him.” He looked straight at James now, his eyes not leaving his face except to glance down at his groin. “Waiting for his hand, waiting for his mouth, God, Tony, I’m so hard, please.” Alexis was breathing heavily from having to restrain himself before. “I’ve got my hand running up and down my cock, and I’m imagining it’s his hand, those fine fingers gripping tightly, not letting me come while he gets ready to fuck me, hard and fast like you said.” Their eyes were locked, both listening intently, hands unable to stop the friction they had started.

 

“He wants you, Alex, I’m sure he’s gagging for it, your ass in his hands, his cock waiting, pressing, and then pounding into you. You feel so good around him, that tight little ass you have, and he’ll be grabbing every part of you he can, seeking out all those hidden muscles, straining to feel more of him, meeting him thrust for thrust, your back arched and trying to press both away and against him at once. Away so he’ll touch your cock more, and against so you can feel how bloody big he is inside you.”

 

“Fuck, James- Tony, please.” Was all Alexis could manage, his hips moving at their own pace, fucking the tight circle of his hand, the heat beneath his palm. All as he watched James do the same. James’s cock was so full, he looked like he was going to explode. Alexis couldn’t resist anymore, so he dropped to his knees, pants still around his legs, cock bobbing and heavy, and crawled to James. He pushed James’s hand out of the way, and swallowed James, who groaned so loudly he sounded like he was in pain, and his hips snapped involuntarily into Alexis’s mouth. Alexis nearly choked, but he was too busy madly stroking his own cock to do much about it. James tasted so good, but he didn’t think either of them would last much longer. He gave James a long hard suck, and rubbed his own cock roughly against James jean-clad leg and felt them both come in thick bursts, James down Alexis’s throat and Alexis all over everything. 

 

When they could both breath, James hauled Alexis bodily into his lap and kissed him. Kissed him like he wanted to keep kissing him and keep kissing him until they could do this again, properly. 

 

“Alex? Alex, are you all right?” Tony’s voice sounded far away and a little worried that Alexis hadn’t said anything sooner. Alexis was just starting to pull away from James and clear his throat, but before he could-

 

“He’s fine, Tony, give the boy a second to catch his breath and then say good-bye ‘cause I’m takin’ him to bed. Come see us when you get back. Then maybe you can join in the fun more directly.”


End file.
